Delicious
by Keyte
Summary: Drabble: Tyki couldn't think of any better word to describe Kanda. TykiKanda


**Kiete:** Yeah.

**16. **These are just really fun to write.. and the world needs more TykiKanda anyway. C:

**17. **Slightly more graphic. What do you expect from a porn writer?

**18. **Seriously. If you have a topic or a word for me, please gimme. I'm trying to write stuff like crazy, so I'll be churning out a lotta there for a while... so yeah. Wish me luck.

**_Disclaimer_: I don't own DGM. I don't really want to, either, unless Tyki and Kanda were real. And I could force them to re-enact scenes like this. But I can't, so I don't really mind. C:**

**

* * *

**

Delicious

There was only one word Tyki could think of to describe the younger man on his bed, and that was _delicious_.

Long hair was playing over slim shoulders, bare as he would have them.

Dark eyes were half-lidded, a combination of tiredness and lust making him looking so sleepy and out-of-touch with reality.

Pale skin, unblemished and unmarked, not a single scar or bump; nothing in his view except creamy porcelain that stretched over lithe limbs and sinewy muscles.

Kanda yawned, turning his head on the mattress and taking in a deep breath. Under his chest, as it rose and fell, his lungs inflated deeply with the long inhale, and the tattoo over the upper half of his right side — _his _left, but Kanda's right — stretched taut over the inked skin.

_Delicious._

Tyki ran his fingers over the long-haired man's sides, feeling for ticklish spots. A press here, a poke there; he could feel the other's muscles jumping beneath his capable fingers and it was horribly arousing to see his lover in a state like that. Long legs were tangled in the sheets, pulled up to his waist and hiding the rest of his body from view, and it was in those early hours of the morning that he most enjoyed.

"Is it already time to get up?" Kanda asked quietly, voice soft and demure in the morning light that was peering through his curtains. It was such a personality change from the spitfire he was used to; Tyki drew him up, into his arms and into a soft hug, and took the opportunity to stare down his back at the long-haired man's naked backside.

"You have some time..." the brunette relented finally, rocking back and laying the younger man back down on the pillow. His dark hair fanned our around his head, covering the pillow with the long strands and surrounding his head like some sort of black halo.

Kanda blinked dark eyes once, twice, three times, as though trying to get some sort of awareness back into his system. He looked not unlike a sleepy cat, and the older man couldn't help his hands wandering over the other's body.

There was a throaty gasp drawn from the other as his hands wandered too far; the long-haired man's body arched suddenly, but his eyes were suddenly wide and alert. "Fuck, Tyki... it's too _early_."

"But you're just... _delicious_," Tyki purred, catching the other's lips in a brief kiss. "I just... can't help myself."

Kanda gave him the sort of stern look that usually came with a 'no sex' policy. "Yes, you can."

The brunette rolled his eyes and ignored him, turning instead to the creamy pale neck that was directly in his line of vision. He lowered his mouth, feeling around with his tongue for the younger man's pulse point. The heady thud of Kanda's pulse was almost intoxicating; he nipped lightly at the spot and then covered the bite with his mouth and sucked. Not hard enough to guarantee a mark, but just enough to make sure the other knew.

"I told you it's too fucking _early _for this..." Kanda said low in his throat, and he could feel the vibrations from the other's vocal chords as he spoke. "What are you _doing_, Tyki?"

"Tasting you," he answered easily, running his tongue along the other's neck and jaw line before angling to brush against the spot where his ear met his skull. The long-haired man stifled a moan, turning his head and unwittingly giving the older man better access to the spot.

"What time is it?" the other asked roughly, reaching over to the bedside table and groping for the alarm clock.

"Jesus, Kanda..." Tyki rocked back, putting his tongue back in his mouth. "You're such a buzz kill."

The younger man raised one of his eyebrows. "You think I give a fuck at _five in the fucking morning_?"

The brunette cradled his face in his tanned hands, giving the other a sultry look. "Maybe you shouldn't be so Goddamned _delicious_."

Kanda turned his head. "Shut the fuck up and go back to sleep."

"Only if you promise I can fuck you later."

"Why would I make a shitty promise like that?"

"Because you're _delicious_."

"Is that your new favorite word or something?"

"Yes. It's _delicious_."

"Jesus. Go to sleep.

* * *

Okay, maybe I'll just write a one-shot or sommat.. with lots of TyKan sex in it.. xDD

Review plox. You know I like it.


End file.
